


Bite Me

by Tat_Tat



Series: Vampire Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica has been pushing Mabel away and she wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

As soon as Mabel showed up at her door, Pacifa knew this was a bad idea. It was true her parents were not at home, spending the evening at a dinner party an hour outside of Gravity Falls. And yes, it was true she had nothing better to do, and she was lonely. But it was still a bad idea.

It was already a losing battle. She missed Mabel. She frowned slightly, holding the door open for the brunette, trying not to think too much of the scent of vanilla and cotton candy invading her senses. Mabel ran ahead of her, leading the way towards one of her many rooms. Out of all her rooms, Mabel always liked the one with the heart-shaped bed, the walls and carpet a bright shade of magenta. Tacked on the walls were numerous posters of puppies and kittens wearing party hats. Christmas lights were strung along the top of the wall, and Pacifica was pleased that not a single bulb was burnt out, just as she had asked her servants. 

The room was honestly not Pacifica’s style in the least, and if not for her relationship with Mabel she wouldn’t have decorated it like this. Though she never told her, Pacifica had long stopped considering this room her own. To her, it was Mabel’s. 

Mabel dumped her backpack at the door. Pacifica met her halfway and warm hands wrapped around her own, tugging her towards the bed. She could feel the other woman’s pulse jump in her hands and she struggled not to think about it. Mabel’s lips brushed her cheek as Pacifica moved away from the kiss aimed for her lips. She winced, seeing the pain flash in Mabel’s eyes. She smiled and Pacifica knew it was half-hearted, that she was trying to look at the glass half full, pushing the rejection away to the side.

Pacifica had done many terrible things, and that was the good thing about money: it could make them all go away. However, no amount of money could fix this. Her head swam with excuses, but she felt Mabel was too good for lies. She had hoped that withdrawing from Mabel would make things easier, but Mabel either didn’t catch the hint, or she was just that stubborn. Both were strong possibilities.

Mabel suggested they watch a movie and Pacifica welcomed the distraction. However, if anything, she was distracted from the movie.She bit her lip. Mabel was curled up beside her, head on her shoulder. The scent of raw sugar filled her senses, and she was so warm, and even with her smile off-kilter she was gorgeous. Ugh. Why did this have to be so hard?

“Hey, Paz. . .”

“Yeah?” 

Mabel lifted her head. “Do you not like me anymore?” Her arms wrapped tighter around Pacifica, and though she was facing her, her eyes were averted, pointed at the movie.

“Like, what makes you think that?” Pacifica raised an eyebrow. She saw her opportunity to tell Mabel they needed to break up, but she couldn’t bring herself to say it. She contemplated telling her girlfriend the truth and that too was out of the question. She also thought about throwing money in her face, but that trick didn’t work on Mabel anymore. She didn’t want money. She wanted her. She could feel it. Her insides screamed to toss away her concerns and just kiss her already. Just like last summer and the summers before. But that. . . 

-Pacifica’s eyes drifted over Mabel’s neck-

...was a bad idea.

“I dunno,” Mabel said, interrupting her thoughts, and then, “you didn’t come visit on New Years like you used to, and you haven’t been texting me as much.”

“I was busy on New Years. I thought I told you that,” Pacifica lied.

“Yeah, well. . . you didn’t come see me when I came into town last week.” The smile completely deflated and she shrunk into her sweater. “And when I say hi, you give me the cold shoulder.” 

Silence permeated the room, and if the grief she felt before about intentionally ignoring Mabel wasn’t already gnawing at her, Mabel’s silence did. Mabel was seldomly quiet. The only time she had ever seen her girlfriend mute was when Waddles went missing for a week. 

Pacifica sighed. “Mabel, it’s because I love you that I’ve been distant.”

“That’s redonkulous- if you love someone you don’t push them away.”

Pacifica’s hand drifted from Mabel’s and gripped the bedsheets. “...You do if you’re dangerous to that person.” She lowered her gaze, conscious of her eyes flashing red, the pupils dilated. Pulling away from Mabel had only encouraged Mabel to scoot closer to her. The other woman’s pulse rang in her ears, and briefly, Pacifica wondered what she would sound like if she dug her teeth into that sweet jugular-

“That’s okay. I like danger.” Her voice was all at once compassionate, silly, and dark, with flirty inflection. 

“I’mavampire,” she blurted out.

“A whaaaaa-” Mabel blinked, and then her eyes brightened as she processed Pacifica’s jumbled mess of words. “Oh my god! You’re a vampire!” she squealed.

“You. . . you’re like, not freaked out?” 

“Are you kidding me?! This is what I’ve always dreamed of! Well. . .I always pictured having a vampire boyfriend. But wow! Pacifica. . . you were off the charts hot before but now that you’re a vampire!” Mabel giggled, starting to imagine the possibilities. 

“It happened before Christmas,” Pacifica started to explain, relaxing a little. “I got attacked by some creature and this vampire turned me so I could survive.” She tapped an index finger to her lip. “Like, at first I thought he was just a smelly hobo. But he was a vampire and a hobo. I’m. . . what’s the word? ‘Grateful,’ but its scary living like this. Ever since I turned all I can think about is. . .”

She stopped, face red.

“Is what?” Mabel grinned, elbowing her playfully. “You wanna bite me, don’t ya?”

“I-- I do not!”

She poked her in the stomach. “Do too! C’mon! Do what your instincts tell you. You’ve been holding out on me, girl.” She motioned to her neck. “Lay it on me!”

“I don’t know. I’m worried I might hurt you.”

“Psh. That’s like, most of the fun.”

“What if I drink too much?”

“Then you turn me into a vampire too, silly! Haven’t you ever read a supernatural romance novel?” She gasped. “You haven’t?!”

Mabel jumped off the bed and rummaged through her backpack. She pranced back to Pacifica, full of purpose, and pressed the book into her waiting hands. “Educate yourself.”

Pacifica glanced at the cover, which depicted a woman with a low-cut peasant blouse in the arms of a muscular man with long hair blowing in the wind. “Uh. . . Mabel? Like, this is straight romance.”

“It’s all I have. Hey, it’s research anyway.”

The blonde knit her brows. “I’m not sure if this is plausible research.”

“It’s the only research you need. By the way, don’t ask my brother for help. He doesn’t like you. He would probably use this as an opportunity to get revenge on you for me or something.”

“But that was like, when we were twelve.”

Mabel rolled her eyes, “I know. Hey, can we stop talking about my bro and stuff? I just want you to ravish me and do sexy vampire stuff to me.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, although she was realizing that yes, Mabel wanted this, more than she could ever imagine. 

“Pacifica.” 

She kissed her before she could protest. Now it was impossible to pull back, her willpower wavering as Mabel parted her lips with her tongue and kissed her deeper. Her hands gripped the back of her sweater, closing her eyes and falling back into the bed.

Mabel pulled back, brushing her hair from her neck. Her eyes were dark, and for a moment Pacifica felt like their roles were reversed: that she was the prey and Mabel was the predator, slinking over her vulnerable body, willpower in the palm of her hand. 

“Bite me.”


End file.
